natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Yobiko
| image= | caption= | gender= Male | haircolour= | eyecolour= | abilities= Vocal Imitation | weapons= | chapter= Chapter 47 | episode= Episode 43 | seiyuu= Yuto Nakano | listed=No}}Yobiko, also known as The Calling Child, is a youkai who has the ability to mimic people's voices. He mimicked Touko's voice to lure Natsume to open the door for him. Appearance Yobiko wears an animal mask to conceal his face. The mask appears to be a sort of deer animal, is an ivory color with its eyebrows, dots, and nostril in an brown color. Perhaps for comical effect, the mask's expression mimics its wearer's emotions. His hair and mustache is gray; the mustache is a chin curtain style. He wears a pale, green yukata over a dark green under layer. The entire yukata is worn under a brown open yukata coat which has a small belt that secures it. At the end of the belt, is a sakura flower and triangular cloth hangs underneath it. He wears tan traditional Japanese sandals. Personality Like most youki, he is rash and aggressive. Often using threats in hopes to acquire what he desires. If that doesn't work, he tries bribery and eventually resorts to a polite request. He shows he is full of emotions. He can get defensive which is demonstrated when Nyanko-sensei bluntly stated that he was watching the two love birds, Youko and Takahiko. Yobiko is a determined individual but means no harm, willing to protect the person whom he placed his request with or grown an interest in. He can and will express gratitude. History He resided in a tree that was just off the path of Mount Kariyama. This path was a certain distance from an old shrine and one day, a young woman, Youko, started walking down this secluded path and did so, every day. He became concerned that a human would be walking down this path and proceed to follow her. He then sees her meet a man named Takahiko. The two appeared to be deeply in love and would chat lively. This reoccurred daily and Yobiko continued to follow Youko to make sure she exited the mountain safely. Eventually, Takahiko stopped coming and Youko would still wait for him daily, not knowing the reason. Curious, Yohiko finds Takahiko. He was well aware that he came from an influential family and was the eldest. When Yohiko finds him, he learns that he had just wed to a woman from a substantial and wealthy family; all to save the dying fortune of his family. It is clear however, to Yobiko that he had sacrificed his own happiness. He then returned to the old shrine where Youko was waiting in the usual spot. His intent was to solely use his ability to inform her what had occurred to Takahiko in his place. But, that didn't go as planned as he continued to speak to her with Takahiko's voice from inside the shrine. He felt terrible and wanted to stop, but hearing her joyful laughter and seeing her smile made it difficult for him. This ruse continued for years until eventually Youko was adamant on seeing "Takahiko's" face. Unable to continue the ruse any longer, Yobiko burst opened the shrine doors and dashed out, he explains, apologetically, that he was impersonating Takahiko and that the man can no longer come for the sake of his family. Out of shame, he went on a journey for many years in order to avoid revisiting the shrine and feeling the guilt. When he finally returned, he notices a letter held in place by a rock. But it had aged so much that it couldn't be open. From then on, he is constantly contemplating and anxious about the letter, carrying it with him at all times. Plot Yobiko comes to hear the spirit Karikami is able to restore old papers back to new. And he also learns that Natsume's Book of Friends contains its name. So he trespass into Natsume's home by mimicking Touko's voice. Once Natsume opens the door under that presumption Yobiko starts threatening him not giving him the Book of Friends. However when this failed, he tried to bribe with food and sake (all finished by Nyanko-sensei though). He requests Natsume's help in calling Karikami out to him but is distraught when he learns the Natsume cannot do that unless he knows the spirits face. Natsume also refuse to let him borrow it. And when asked why, Yobiko only gives a small part of his story. Yobiko decides to stay the night (also because his bribery was eaten) and collapses before Natsume could try to persuade him not to. It took a lot of energy for Yobiko to set foot in the human lands. More coming soon... Relationships Takashi Natsume Coming soon... Youko Coming soon... References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Youkai Category:Season 4